1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a loudspeaker device integrated in an interior member of an automobile and the like, and to device movable-body device equipped with the loudspeaker device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A loudspeaker device for reproducing low-pitched sounds requires a large volumetric capacity for enhancing the ability of the device to reproduce low-pitched sounds. Unfortunately, there is a limit to the space available for such a device in an automobile. Thus, Japanese Translation of PCT Publication No. 2012-503940 (Patent Literature 1, hereinafter), for example, proposes that a spare-wheel housing section, which is disposed in the interior of an automobile, is used as an enclosure of a loudspeaker.